¿Quieres ser mi príncipe azul?
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Y no, Hayato Gokudera no es ningún príncipe azul salido de un cuento de hadas, pero ahí estaba, poniéndome la zapatilla que le lance, arrodillado frente a mí como el cuento de la Cenicienta. Claro que lo único que diferenciaba de esos momentos mágicos en las películas de Disney era que yo estaba vestida de oso y él de zombie. 5986. Para Lovely-Shy girl.


**Disclaimer**: **K**atekyo** H**itman** R**eborn! es propiedad de **Akira Amano.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**Nota: **dedicado a **Lovely-Shy girl** a la cual le prometí que mi primera historia de este genial manga/anime sería para ella. ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

**¿**Q**u**i**e**r**e**s **s**e**r** m**i** p**r**í**n**c**i**p**e** a**z**u**l**?

**By**

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

Esta es la situación en la vida de Miura Haru.

Para esta fiesta de Halloween yo quería vestirme de una manera sexy. ¡Si, sexy! Incluso busque en la web vestuarios que podría utilizar para esta noche, ya saben, ese clásico de conejita playboy. ¡Seguramente asi podría conseguirme un galán para esta noche…!

Pero mi tarjeta se quedó vacía por tantos pastelillos que compré la semana pasada… ¡Además… ¿Quién me aseguraba que ese mini-disfraz me quedaría?! ¡Cintura es lo que menos tengo!

Y bueno, para no quedar en ridículo, sobre todo en la fiesta que Tsuna-san ha hecho en su enorme mansión –no importa cuántas veces vaya, me sigo perdiendo– no me quedo de otra que encontrar otra alternativa.

O en este caso, otro disfraz.

Al poner el primer pie todas las miradas recayeron en mí y mis mejillas se sonrojaron al ver todo tipo de chicos guapos.

¡Y yo vestida asi!

— Luces muy linda, Haru –me dijo Banshi-san, sonriéndome y luciendo un increíble vestuario de Gatubela.

— C-Claro que no, Banshi-san. Haru se ve horrible –conteste al halago, seguramente Banshi-san quiere hacerme sentir bien por el feo y ridículo disfraz que una mujer de 24 años luce.

¡Oso! ¡Si, vestida de oso!

¿Más ridícula puedo ser?

— No digas eso, luces bien, en serio –afirmó Banshi-san, tomándome del codo y sonriéndome.

Sonreí un poco, creyéndole tantito. Sé que Banshi-san no es mentirosa, pero ¡por Kami!, que me dijera que luzco patética vestida de esta manera. ¡Si tan solo no hubiese comprado infinidad de pasteles seguramente estaría vistiendo ahora mismo ese disfraz tan genial que vi en la web!

Yo quiero lucir sexy. ¡Quiero conseguirme un novio! ¡Ya me canse de mi vida como soltera! Sentada en casa, llorando con doramas japoneses y coreanos que pasan a media noche y con pasteles a mi alrededor. A este paso estaré gorda, solterona, con gatos a mi alrededor y ¡moriré fea y sin amar!

¡Haru no quiere eso!

¡Haru quiere enamorarse, casarse, tener 10 hijos y vivir un "felices para siempre" con la persona que elija!

— Haru-chan –esta vez es Kyoko-chan la que me habla y siento envidia otra vez al verla vestida como la verdadera "Cleopatra".

La reina del Nilo.

— Hola, Kyoko-chan, te ves muy linda –le digo sonriendo un tanto forzada, mientras que la rubia sonríe también y se sonroja levemente.

— Gracias, Haru-chan. ¡Tú también luces muy linda vestida de osito!

¡Oh por los cielos, ¿hasta cuándo dirán que luzco increíblemente fea?! ¡Haru quiere que se lo digan ya!

— Yo… eh… Uhm… ¡Haru va a fuera a tomar un poco de aire! –grite, sonriendo y corriendo como un remolino afuera lo más pronto posible.

No me fije, pero mis dos pies izquierdos se enredaron con lo enorme que es este disfraz y termine rodando a las afueras del balcón. ¡Vaya golpe que me di!

Me levante rápido, mirando a todos lados por si alguien me había visto, porque de ser asi, ¡qué vergüenza! Aparte de estar vestida de oso, también sería el hazmerreír por mi gran torpeza. ¡Joder!

Cheque que todo yo estuviese en orden. Nada por aquí, nada por allá. Sí, todo parecer normal…

— ¡Mi zapato! –exclamé al ver a mi pie derecho desnudo.

Busque por todos los lados posibles mi zapatilla color roja… ¡pero nada! Solo plantas y estatuas de mármol que decoraban el lugar. ¡Pero mi zapatilla se la había comido el diablo!

Me asome por el balcón y unos ojos verdes me recibieron con molestia.

Oh no.

— ¡Mujer estúpida, tenías que ser tú!

— ¿Hahi? ¡Oh, Haru no te vio! –le conteste y pude ver la vena que remarcó su frente.

— ¡Que dejes de llamarme asi, estúpida!

Pese a que ya no somos unos niños que nos enfrentamos a peleas que sin duda eran para adultos, Hayato seguía siendo el mismo cabeza de pulpo grosero de siempre.

— ¡Y usted deje de llamar a Haru estúpida! ¡Haru no es estúpida! ¡Haru es muy inteligente!

— Entonces, si eres una mujer inteligente –vi la sonrisa arrogante que adornó su maduro y atractivo –no voy a negar que se ha puesto guapo los últimos años–. —. ¿Por qué estas usando un atuendo tan patético?

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y mi ceño se frunció. Si, estos son los síntomas más frecuentes a los que me someto cada vez que Gokudera está cerca. ¡Ugh, como lo detesto!

A pesar de que en un principio quise que alguien me dijera la verdad, ¡¿acaso ese cabeza de pulpo no pudo decírmelo con palabras más bonitas?!

— Y… Y… Y… –diablos y diablos, no podía decirle nada porque estaba vestido como un zombie. ¡Su disfraz queda perfecto con la fecha a comparación del mío! —… ¡Y usted luce muy feo con ese atuendo de zombie!

Hayato rió.

— Lo que tú pienses no me importa.

¡Ya!

Me está colmando la paciencia.

No medí mis actos y termine tomando mi otra zapatilla y se la lance a la cabeza de pulpo que se burla vilmente de alguien como yo. Se supone que esta fiesta iba a divertirme, ¡no a hacerme sentirme mal!

¡Ah, Haru detesta a Hayato! ¡Es tan odioso!

— ¡Mujer estúpida! –gritó cuando mi zapatilla golpeó su cabeza, yo infantilmente le saque la lengua, burlándome.

Pero inesperadamente él no se esperó y se subió por las enredaderas que colgaban del balcón hasta llegar hasta aquí. Sentí que el color se me fue de la cara al leer en los ojos color menta del guardián de la Tormenta sus intenciones.

¡Haru, dile adiós a este mundo!

— ¡Kya! –grite, intentando huir, pero Hayato fue mucho más rápido y me cogió por el brazo.

— ¡Tú no escapas, mujer estúpida!

En medio del forcejeo entre ambos, él tratando de sujetarme y callar mis histéricos gritos y yo intentando librarme de Hayato, termine con mi trasero en el piso. Cuando alce la mirada, la sonrisa del peli gris me recibió y yo con las mejillas coloradas de la furia quise levantarme y propinarle un buen puntapié para borrársela, pero ante la botarga que traía puesta, era similar a una tortuga tratando de levantarse, siendo humillada frente a la liebre que ha ganado este round.

— ¡D-Deje de reírse de Haru! –le dije, molesta —. ¡A Haru no le gusta nadita esta situación!

— A ti no, pero a mí si –contesto el muy patán.

Hayato me lanzó la zapatilla y yo me queje por ello. La tome entre mis manos para ponérmela e irme de ahí lo antes posible para dejar de ser humillada, pero este maldito vestuario no me permite ponérmela. Rayos, esto no puede sucederme.

¡A Haru siempre le tienen que pasar estas cosas!

— No puede ser que seas tan inútil como para no ponerte una zapatilla.

Yo le mire, con el ceño fruncido.

— Si se considera tan perfecto… ¡venga usted y póngamela!

— ¿Y acercarme a tus pies? Paso –dijo, dispuesto a irse, dejarme sola.

¡Hayato no es ningún caballero!

— ¡Usted no es nada considerando! ¡A Haru no le sorprende que no tenga novia y se quede soltero y amargado!

— No me cala. No soy igual que tú que piensa en eso todo los días.

Yo sentí ganas de llorar… si, llorar… ¡pero de enojo!

— ¡Eso es porque soy una mujer…!

— Si, una mujer estúpida y encima, cursi.

— ¡Puedo ser cursi, pero soy romántica y con muchas cualidades que a cualquier hombre le gustarían!

— Si es asi, ¿Por qué sigues soltera…? –me cuestiona, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

Yo me sonrojo.

Haru, tú y tú bocota.

— E-Eso es porque…. porque… ¡porque aún no encuentro a mi príncipe azul!

— Che, mujer, estamos en pleno siglo XXI, los príncipes solo existen en las películas de Disney.

— ¡Pues Haru sigue creyendo que todavía hay príncipes afuera!

— Joder, si te pongo la maldita zapatilla, ¿dejaras de molestarme con tus estúpidas fantasías?

Me sentí ofendida por el cómo él estaba tomando mis comentarios. Sé que es iluso que una mujer de mi edad piense asi, pero yo soy esta clase de mujer.

La que mira doramas y películas melosas, la que come pasteles dulces, la que cree todavía en los finales felices y príncipes azules… y Ah, claro, la que viste de oso.

—… Si –respondo.

Y no, Hayato Gokudera no es ningún príncipe azul salido de un cuento de hadas, pero ahí estaba, poniéndome la zapatilla que le lance, arrodillado frente a mí como el cuento de la Cenicienta.

Claro que lo único que diferenciaba de esos momentos mágicos en las películas de Disney era que yo estaba vestida de oso y él de zombie.

Esto es lo que ve una mujer cursi como yo, que sonríe secretamente mientras escucho a Hayato murmurar cosas incomprensibles.

— Neh, Hahi.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Quieres ser mi príncipe azul?

— Mujer estúpida estas empeorando. Deja de ver Disney –terminó de abrocharme el zapato y me miro, como muchas veces, solo que esta vez sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo más suave —. Te está echando a perder la poca masa gris que tienes.

Yo reí, no enojada y tampoco ofendida, bueno, un poco tal vez.

**Fin.**


End file.
